Beauty and the Dog (CarsFan360's Style)
thumb|400px|Beauty and the Dog Cast #Dawn as Belle #Goofy as The Beast #Ash Ketchum as Prince Adam #Pikachu as Lumiere #Prince Charming as Human Lumiere #Donald Duck as Cogsworth #Mad Hatter as Human Cogsworth #Dory as Mrs. Potts #Mrs. Incredible as Human Mrs. Potts #Nemo as Chip #Dash Parr as Human Chip #Buneary as Feather Duster #Slinky Dog as Footstool #Pinkie Pie as Angelique #Sailor Moon (Serena) as Human Angelique #Bowser as Forte #El Macho as Human Forte #Olaf as Fife #Fix-It Felix as Human Fife #El Chupacabra as Axe #The Witch Queen/Queen Elinor as The Peddler/Enchantress #Zebstrika as Philippe Gallery Dawn in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Dawn as Belle Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as The Beast Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Prince Adam 25Pikachu.png|Pikachu as Lumiere Prince Charming - Dreams Come True.jpg|Prince Charming as Human Lumiere Donald Duck in Minnie's Bow-Toons.jpg|Donald Duck as Cogsworth Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Human Cogsworth Dory from Pixar's Finding Nemo.png|Dory as Mrs. Potts Helen Parr Elastigirl.jpg|Mrs. Incredible as Human Mrs. Potts Nemo the Little Clownfish.jpg|Nemo as Chip Mr Dash incredibles 2.png|Dash Parr as Human Chip Buneary in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Buneary as Feather Duster Slinky Dog.jpg|Slinky Dog as Footstool Happy pinkie pie by thatguy1945-d6rctaq.png|Pinkie Pie as Angelique Sailor Moon.png|Sailor Moon (Serena) as Human Angelique 598px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|Bowser as Forte El macho work.png|El Macho as Human Forte Olaf.png|Olaf as Fife Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Fix-It Felix as Human Fife El Chupacabra.jpg|El Chupacabra as Axe The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Witch Hag as Peddler Woman Queen-Elinor-Brave.jpg|Queen Elinor as Enchantress Zebstrika.jpg|Zebstrika as Philippe (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Movie Spoofs